The Internet of Things is directed to achieving intelligent interconnection among human, device and system, and is more tremendous than the prevailing Internet, and is widely applied in various fields such as intelligent network systems, intelligent transportation systems, and environmental protection.
Particularly, in the intelligent transportation system, there is a type of service called short latency service, a UE (User Equipment, UE) needs to transmit short latency data, which is generated when an short latency service occurs, to other UEs; for example, when an short latency service occurs and short latency data is generated, a UE1 firstly performs an access process to access to a server at a network side and builds a data channel with the server, and then transmits the short latency data to the server via the data channel, the server then triggers a paging process to page a UE2, which is one of other UEs besides the UE1, after the paging is received, the UE2 performs an access process to access to the server at the network side and builds a data channel with the server, and then transmits the short latency data to the server via the data channel.
The time needed for the UE to perform the access process is relatively long, which makes a time delay for the existing data transmission is so long that requirement for the time delay in the short latency service cannot be satisfied.